Revenge
by Brilliant But Insane
Summary: When Moth escapes from her prison in Faerie, will Sabrina and the rest of the Grimms stay safe? Especially when Moth joins the Scarlet Hand, who knows what she'll do to make Puck become hers? PuckxSabrina, RedxOC
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm.

Chapter 1: Free

**Moth's POV **

I glared angrily at my dirty prison. Filled with guards and dusty floors, it was no place for a princess. For royalty. I was the future king's betrothed for Pete's sake! Take note of the "was." I was going to be the future queen of Faerie, but that mortal. That human. That girl called Sabrina Grimm blew it. I had stolen Cobweb's most powerful love potion, and was going to slip it into his drink. But, the human who had captured Puck's heart, foiled the plan. She knew, but didn't say a word. Quite idiotic I should say.

Although Puck's heart did not belong to me, it would soon.

**Oz's POV **

'Ah, the Big Apple. The city where Faerie lies. The birthplace of the Sisters Grimm' I thought, 'Where lies the fairy we need.'

I hurried through the bustled streets to Central Park. I reached the statue and put on my disguise. I would be an idiot to walk into Mustardseed's domain, without at least a mask. I was going to sneak in as one of the guards, and recruit the pretty royal fairy, as one of the Scarlet Hand. With, the promise of Puck being unharmed, and her husband.

I got in without anyone noticing. "Hey," I said to the guard troll, "your shift is over." The troll scratched his head and went away. "You…are no guard," came a voice so quiet, that it was almost whispering, but not quite. "Are you the one they call Moth?" I questioned. "Yes. What do you want, peasant?" She whispered hoarsely. "Would you like to leave this dungeon? This place is unfit for one with noble blood, such as yourself," I said beguilingly. I noticed she perked up a bit at the mention of her escape. "To grant yourself your escape, all you have to do, is join the Scarlet Hand, a loyal organization," I paused, "Your service is greatly valued, and if you succeed in your mission, you will be the ruler of Faerie." Moth smiled wickedly and said, "Let's do it."

**Chapter 2: I Hate You **

**Sabrina's POV  
5:00 AM**

Bright sunlight shone through the window, nearly blinding me. I groaned and looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M. The first day of school was today. And, unfortunately, Puck had to take us by flying. Going to school had pros and cons. Pros: I got to meet other girls my age and wouldn't have to keep doing training with Granny Relda. Cons: The girls might think I'm weird and Puck had all the same classes with me. I started combing my hair with a brush. When it was perfectly smooth, I started on my outfit. I decided on light faded skinny jeans, a long blue shirt with the words, "Hand over the coffee and no one gets hurt", a slightly white baggy jacket, and grey and black checkered converse high tops.

So far, nothing had gone wrong this morning. As if on cue, the loud clattering of pots is heard, and a fairy boy is heard laughing. In the background is two girls yelling and an almost wolfish growling. Sigh.. Why can't our mornings ever be normal? I walked down the stairs to satisfy my curiosity. "What happened?" I asked Granny. "Well, Puck, decided to bang a bunch of pots around a couple of minutes ago," Granny said, "Nothing to worry about _liebling_."

**Puck's POV **

Oh my god. Mustardseed sent me a letter, and it's not good news.

_Brother _

_Someone, who we suspect is Oz, freed Moth. Watch out for Sabrina, for I fear that she is in the greatest danger. As we know, Oz is part of the Scarlet Hand. In order for Moth to have gained her freedom, we suspect that she has been recruited into the Scarlet hand. Moth was probably hired to get rid of Sabrina and Daphne. We have discovered that when Moth made her escape, she took a love potion, a invisibility potion, and her magic flute to summon the pixies. Make sure that your "minions" don't help her accomplish the job she has been sent to do. Make sure that Sabrina doesn't go do something seriously stupid. Keep her and the rest of the Grimm family close. _

_Mustardseed _

_Second son Titania and Oberon, King of Faerie _

The letter above means that I have to be Sabrina's protector 24/7 and what's worse, I have to go to school!


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm going to try and update every day. But if I don't, you have a reason to throw rotten tomatoes. Also, all of the teachers are human, not Everafters. Also, Puck, Nicole, and Moth/Jess have the same exact classes as Sabrina._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. **

**Chapter 3: The Mission Begins **

**Moth's POV **

**6:00 AM**

After Oz freed me, I was taken to an underground city that was called the Infinite City. It was basically a camp, a place where members of the Scarlet Hand received their orders. Where members could rest. We only occupied a small section of the city because as the name suggests, it was endless. No one knew how far it could go because the last person who was sent to discover the end, never came back. So it was decided that we would live in a small corner in the city. Therefore, the Master knew who was part of the secret society, and who didn't belong. 

"Now, you are going to see the Master and receive your assignment. Just copy what I do," Oz ordered. I clenched my fist till it was bone white. I hated when a commoner bossed me around. It was despicable! Oz opened the doors to a huge building, made of pure marble. I stared in awe. This place was beautiful! The Master was sitting on a throne with a dog beside him who was pure white. She looked like a wolf. "You are the one they call Moth?" Master questioned in a loud voice. "Yes, sir," I said while curtsying. 

"I see. You are going under disguise to Ferryport Landing," He paused, "as a girl, exactly Sabrina's age." 

"You will take this potion and drink it, so when you kill Sabrina and the rest of the Grimms, you will be able to get out of Ferryport Landing," He continued, "I have heard that you took a love potion. May I suggest that you slip it into Puck's drink?" 

"Excellent idea," I praised, not that I wasn't already thinking of it myself. "Also take one of the disguise potions from the storerooms, so no one will know who you are," Master commanded, "School starts today at 8:15 AM, plenty of time to get there and acquire your class schedule. Any questions?"

"No, none at all," I said, and then I smiled wickedly. 

**Sabrina's POV **

**8:00 AM, At School **

Let's see, I have Math with Mr. Wong, P.E. with Mr. Rich, Mr. Wong for Computer Lab, Mrs. Tsoi for Language Arts, Mrs. Fife for Social Studies, and Mr. Wong for Science. Hmm, why are there so many classes with Mr. Wong? I walked to my locker and noticed that someone was already there. His back was facing me, but I knew who he was. I knew who he was talking to too. It was Puck talking to Nicole, in other words, Little Red Riding Hood. Then I heard a lot of people behind me start whispering. So, I turned around. 

Walking straight in the middle of the hallway, was a gorgeous girl. Her hair was pure black hair that was wavy and had grayish blue eyes. The girl was slightly shorter than Puck and had pale skin. She had on a bell sleeved peasant shirt that was light blue, black skinny jeans, and white vans. She also had a light green backpack slung over her shoulder. 

**Puck's POV **

**8:00 AM **

I was talking to Nicole, when Nicole said "Whoa." in an awed expression. And just like Sabrina, I turned around. 'Oh my god,' I thought, 'the look she had in her eyes matched the one Moth always had when she looked at me. This cannot be good.' She walked to the locker next to mine which was next to Sabrina's whose was next to Nicole's. 

"Hi, my name is Jess," the girl said, "what's yours?" "You know who I am perfectly well Moth," I spat. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Jess, or Moth said innocently while batting her eyelashes. Whatever sick game Moth or "Jess" was playing, I did not like it. "Well, see you later," Moth/Jess said in a smooth voice. I glared at her as she left. Sabrina was obviously in danger. Hopefully she realized that Jess was actually Moth. 

**Chapter 2: Believe Us**

**Sabrina's POV **

Nicole and Puck were intently whispering, before I cleared my throat and they turned. "Sabrina," Puck hissed, "we need to talk." I turned around. "About what?" I asked rolling my eyes. Nicole was with him. "About that girl who just passed by," Nicole said in her sweet voice. \

"We, that is Nicole and I, think that that girl is not who she said she was," Puck paused and continued, "We believe that the girl is actually Moth." Nicole and Puck looked at me eagerly. "So, let me get this straight. Both of you think that that new girl, is really Moth?" I said slowly. "Where's the proof?" I asked. Puck showed me the wrinkled letter from Mustardseed. 

"So.." I said, "what's the plan?" "The plan is for you and Daphne to stay away from her. You are never to be in the same room with her without anyone else around," Nicole said. "That's it?" Sabrina asked. "Yep, unless you have a better one," Puck said. "No, the plan is fine," Sabrina replied, "Let's get to class." 

_Like it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your encouragement and criticism. -perfect scribbles _:?


	3. Chapter 5

_A/N: A review said the story was weird so far, and I kind of agree. Also, in case you were wondering, anyone ever read the Series of Unfortunate events? It's kind of the same thing. Moth= Count Olaf (or his various disguises) Puck, Sabrina, Nicole= the Baudelaire orphans. And no matter what disguises Count Olaf uses, the orphans always knows it's Count Olaf. Sorry if it's confusing. I think I should add the rest of the family into this story soon. Since what the characters are thinking have a lot to say, I won't bother using quotes like this '….'. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. **

**Chapter 5: Lunch **

**Sabrina's POV **

'Hmm, Moth is really Jess?' I thought hard. Why would she go to such lengths to get rid of me? Especially when Puck would never marry her willingly. The letter mentioned that she took a love potion. But for what? I gasped with realization. She was going to slip the potion into his food or drink! And once he drinks it, he'll fall in love unwillingly with Moth/Jess! Which, is kind of sickening. I mean the fact that Moth would go that far just to make Puck hers. He wasn't even that great, though I admit he is rather cute…Stop that!

I shook my head to get rid of those treacherous thoughts. It was like the cobra and the mongoose. Mortal enemies, destined to be enemies forever. "Ms. Grimm, since you have so much free time, will you please answer this question?" Mrs. Tsoi asked. I groaned. Puck, sitting next to me laughed silently. "Could you repeat the question?" I asked as politely as possible. Puck continued his silent laughter, causing me to scowl at him. "Since you can afford to not listen in class, Sabrina, you have detention after school. You too, Robin," Mrs. Tsoi said severely. 'Great way to start off the year Sabrina,' I thought to myself. "Time for lunch," Mrs. Tsoi said, and everyone rushed out of the door except for Nicole, Puck, Moth, and me.

**Nicole's POV **

I was idly twirling my pen around in hand, staring at Sabrina and Puck. How blind they were! How could they not see that they were so perfect for each other? I sighed. "Are you okay?" Chris asked me. We had to sit in partners, and since Puck didn't want to sit with Moth, he sat next to Sabrina. Moth sat at the desk on Puck's right, and I sat directly behind Sabrina. Chris couldn't find anywhere else to sit because he arrived a little bit late. Chris was waiting for my answer. "Uh, yeah fine," I stumbled across my words. Outside, I was making the falling leaves spin with my pen.

Like all Everafters, I possessed some sort of power. Mine was the gift of growing. Which was kind of ironic, since my middle name was Green. I also think that Chris is an Everafter too, because I just saw him staring at the notes he was writing down, and I swear I just saw the words turn gold. I faintly heard Mrs. Tsoi say "Time for lunch!" and packed up my things. I dropped my notebook and reached to pick it up. "Nic, it's time for lunch," Sabrina said chummily. "Mmhm," I murmured, my thoughts still on Chris. "Ooh, Nicky has a crush," Sabrina sang. I blushed crimson. "I do not," I objected, all though the color of my face told her otherwise. "What about you and Puck?" I asked slyly. This time it was her turn to blush. Good thing Puck already left with Moth right on his tail or wings I might say.

"Hey, maybe you should ask Chris to the Welcome Back Dance," Sabrina said, looking at a poster. "Can we just forget about all this and go to lunch?" I pleaded. "Fine, but this isn't over," Sabrina huffed. Stubborn as a mule she is. When we went to lunch, everyone was crowded around the table Moth was sitting at. Except for Chris, Andrew (guy from Math), Puck (who around teachers are known as Robin, as most of the school are Everafters), Brandon, Daniel, and Todd. Who we knew from various classes. I discreetly sat next to Chris, but unfortunately, Sabrina noticed. Why were they all guys? Either they were attracted to Sabrina, or they were attracted to me (which was not likely), or they were attracted to Sabrina and wished to die because Puck was throwing looks at them. If looks could kill, those guys would be totally dead right now. A girl named Kathy sat at our table. She doesn't look evil. I suppose.

**Puck's POV **

Why were there so many guys at this table? Not that I don't appreciate having guys around, it was just they were all hitting on Sabrina and Nicole! Either A) they were hitting on Sabrina and wished to die, B) were hitting on Nicole and wished to die, or C) were hitting on both of them and wished to die. I was very protective of Nicole because she was like the sister I always wanted. Nice, loving, sweet, understanding, mischievous, and all the other qualities I liked. Plus, she never tattled and she helped me concoct my not-so-evil plans. I was glaring daggers at all of the guys. One, I think his name is Andrew, put his arm around Sabrina's shoulders. Although she yelled at him and threatened to personally hurt him next time. Why did the cafeteria seem so empty? Everyone was crowded around the middle of the room. I grew pretty tall, so on my tip toes, I could see what was going on. Moth was holding court with a bunch of airhead girls.

From what I could see, everyone was enchanted by her disguised beauty and fake compassion. They were drawn to her like flies to honey. That was bad, oh so very bad.

_I know this chapter was sort of a filler, but I'm trying to lead up to the main event. Sorry. _

_-perfect scribbles :?_


	4. Chapter 6 & 7 The Dance Part 1

_A/N: Sorry that I didn't update. Had to get those brain juices flowing. :) hope you guys understand. (if you're a girl, don't take offense to me writing the word "guys". Thanks!) Anyways, how old do you think I should make Sabrina, Puck, Red, and Moth? And the rest of the younger characters i.e. Daphne?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm

**Chapter 6: Annoyingly Useful**

**Puck's POV **

During the next couple of days, the days just seemed to get worse and worse. Nicole was the only one who understood. Everyday, in front of my own eyes, were a group of boys. These boys would follow Sabrina and Nicole around all day. They would continuously ask Sabrina and Nicole if they would come to the Welcome Back Dance with them. Yeah right. Over my dead body.

Nicole always said no because she was waiting for Chris to ask her. Sabrina? I have no idea why Sabrina said no, anymore than why I said no to the girls who asked me. If I didn't find a date soon, then Moth would eventually ask me, and when I said no, things were going to turn ugly. I considered the option of asking Sabrina, but that would be soo embarrassing. Especially if she turned me down. As annoying as the guys that followed Sabrina around, they were kind of useful. They made sure that Sabrina was never alone, so Moth had no chance in poisoning or killing her. Plus, most of the students at Ferryport Landing High were Everafters.

**Nicole's POV **

"Hey Nicole," Chris said casually during language arts. It seems to me that we have every single class together and in each, he sat next to me. Not that I had a problem with that. "Hi," I said, tucking a lock of my dark red hair behind my ear. "Do you have a date for the dance?" he asked me, just looking like he was curious.

"Nope, still waiting for a certain someone," I said looking straight at him, hoping he would take the hint. "Well, I was wondering…," Chris said, before getting a glare from Mrs. Tsoi. We were supposed to be reading silently. I groaned internally. Why did Mrs. Tsoi have to ruin it? Chris took out a piece of paper and wrote in his clear elegant writing, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I almost choked because of the surprise. I mouthed, "Yes" He smiled crookedly and began reading. Puck turned around and looked at me. He gave me thumbs up sign. I simply smiled.

Chapter 7: The Dance Part 1 The Next Day… FRIDAY

**Sabrina's POV **

Ugh! It was the day of the dance, and I still didn't have a date. I turned down numerous offers because I was hoping that somebody who I actually liked would ask. My plea was unanswered. Right now, it was after school, with the dance only a few hours away. I wouldn't be able to find a date now. Unless… nah! Too weird. "Are you still stressed about who you're going to the dance with?" Daphne asked. How did she know?! Daphne responded as if she knew what I was thinking, "Nicole, duh!"

"I heard Puck was still available," Daphne said with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes at Daphne. But who else could I go with?

**Puck's POV **

As I was getting ready for the dance, I realized I didn't have a date. Nicole all of a sudden flounced in wearing a beautiful blue strapless silk dress with flowers and vines decorating the gorgeous silk. Her long auburn hair was tied in a plait and she wore a circlet of small delicate silver leaves. "Still worried about your date?" She asked me with a glint in her eyes. "Uh, yeah," I replied dumbly.

"I found you a date!" Nicole declared. Oh no, even worse. A blind date. "Come on in," she called. Sabrina walked in gracefully, her blonde hair fluttering. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that had glitter on it. The glitter looked like the stars. Sabrina's beautiful blond hair was tied in a half bun, a clip that looked like the moon fastening it. "Whoa," I said awed. "Thanks," the angel said turning to Nicole, "these heels are killing me." With the heels on, Sabrina was almost as tall as me!

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she urged.

_The Dance Part 2 is in the next chapter! I'd like at least 15 reviews so I know that this story is worth continuing. Thanks! _

_-perfectscribbles :)_


	5. My Scribbles

I'm very sorry, but for about a week, the story will be discontinued. I'm having an issue with a fellow writer, and i'm trying to solve it. So, i'm very sorry for my readers.

Once the problem is resolved, I'll continue to update! :)

-perfectscribbles


	6. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was getting an idea for another story that I completely forgot about updating. Plus, with all my homework, I didn't really have the time! The problem has been resolved! So here's the next chapter!_

**Chapter 8: The Dance Part 2**

Sabrina's POV

We walked down the stairs, with Puck going first, then Nicole and me. It took us forever just to get out the door because of Granny Relda and Daphne. "Just let me take one more picture _liebling," _Granny insisted. I sighed as I posed with Puck and Nicole for the 20th time. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. I was impatient because the faster we got to the dance, the faster I could get these ridiculous heels off Nicole forced me into. "See ya!" Nicole called. She was going to meet Chris at Briar Rose's cafe.

We flew there because Granny couldn't drive and Mr. Canis was in hiding. We landed softly behind the school gym. Puck silently folded his wings. Puck held out his arm to me. "Shall we?" He questioned, as if he didn't know the answer. I placed my hand in his, "Let's." We walked into the gym. Everyone turned and stared. I saw Jess/Moth sitting at a table surrounded by admirers, glaring at me.

I stared right back into her angry grey eyes defiantly. I was going to have fun tonight, whether she wanted me to or not.

"Do you want to dance?" Puck asked me rather uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had. I smiled. Puck was hardly ever embarassed, especially me.

**Puck's POV**

"Sure," she said, with a small hint of eagerness in her voice. A slow song started playing. I pulled Sabrina close. We rocked slowly to the beat. "This is wierd," she murmured. "It's not as bad as I thought," I agreed. We sat down at a table, watching Nicole dance with Chris. "I'm going to the bathroom," Sabrina said. She left me alone, and that was when Moth took that chance to talk to me.

"Hi Puck," Moth said casually. "Leave me alone," I spat. "Be careful," Moth said, her casual tone turning vicious,"you never know what might happen to her." She left her group of admirers and walked out of the gym. A couple of minutes later there was a scream. 'Sabrina!' I thought worriedly. Nicole looked at me and we both rushed to the girl's bathroom. Sabrina was unconsious on the floor.

"Stay with Sabrina," I ordered. Chris appeared, "Whoa, what happened?" Then all three of us heard this creepy laugh coming from down the hall. My wings unfurled and I hurried after that laugh.

I saw a pair of purple wings disappear around the corner. Where did she go?? I heard a shattering sound. She broke the window? She's crazier than I thought. I chased Moth outside and gasped. There was just a flute playing. By itself. But then I remembered the letter. _'She took an invisibility potion.' _

"No!" I choked out as the pixies carried an out cold Sabrina out of town. Nicole was using her power over the earth to see where they were headed. "The plants said she was headed to somewhere in New York," Nicole said while ripping her dress. She dabbed at my cheek. Hmm. Blood. Where did that come from? "What happened?" Nicole asked gently.

"I guess I got cut by some glass," I said sheepishly.

"How are we going to go after her?" Nicole asked distressed.

"I don't know."

_

* * *

_

_Hmm, review please? Thanks! _

_-perfectscribbles._


	7. Chapter 9

_Author's Scribble:_

_Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm having a bit of a writer's block here plus homework and projects and all that jazz. If you have any suggestions, please PM me. Also, the characters might seem a little OOC. Oh and the girl Lia is the sister of the Boy Who Cried Wolf._

**Chapter : The Plan**

Nicole's POV

"What are we going to do?" Puck said distressed. He buried his face in his hands.

"Let's go home and talk to Daphne," I said gently. I was distraught that Sabrina was gone, but there was no use crying.

"I'm coming too," Chris said. Puck looked at him.

"He might be useful," Puck asessed. I sighed.

We got back to the house by car. The lights were still on, and Daphne opened the door.

"Where is Sabrina?" she asked confused. I bit my lip.

"She's gone," I whispered. Her eyes watered up and Daphne looked like she was about to cry.

"We have to ask Mirror how to get out of here," Daphne said bravely. She walked up the stairs, then paused.

"Who's that guy?" she asked, pointing to Chris.

* * *

No One's POV

"This is Chris my um-," Nicole stammered as she wondered what Chris and her really were.

"Her boyfriend," Chris clarified, as Daphne walked to Mirror's room.

Puck soon followed, and Chris and Nicole were left standing there.

"Boyfriend huh?" Nicole asked mischeviously.

Chris blushed, "Says the one who couldn't even say the word."

It was Nicole's turn to flush. They walked into Mirror's room, to find that Daphne and Puck had been waiting for them.

Puck had a very serious look on his face, and Daphne was like a reflection of her expression.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, how do we get Sabrina back to go to the mall?" Daphne said sillily. (-- is that a word?)

"I don't think that really rhymes," Mirror complained.

"Whatever," Puck said, "We need a way out of Ferryport Landing."

"What for?" Mirror asked suspiciously. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"To save Sabrina!" Daphne said exasperatedly.

"What'd you think we were doing?" Puck complained, he was getting impatient, "Getting drugs?"

Mirror cringed at the thought, but let them in. They all shuffled toward the potions room for a potion.

Mirror took out his keys and unlocked the room. Chris gazed in admiration at the stock of potions.

"Well, let's see," Mirror mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, "a barrier breaking potion.."

Mirror walked to a shelf and plucked a small vial and gave it to Puck. Everyone looked at Mirror expectantly.

He sighed.

"All of you are going?" he said resignedly.

"Uh yeah?" Chris answered. His statement turned into a question almost.

Mirror gave all of them a vial.

"I'm not an Everafter," Daphne stated, "I don't need one."

"Who knows? It might come in handy," Mirror said mysteriously before turning serious, "You have to drink the potion right before leaving Ferryport Landing. Once outside of the barrier, you're safe."

"How are we going to find Sabrina though?" Nicole piped up.

"There's an Everafter at my school who has a pet wolf," Daphne suggested, "I bet she could find Sabrina."

"Go call her then," Puck ordered, "We'll be downstairs getting supplies."

Daphne left to call Lia (the girl with the wolf) while the older children were discussing a plan with Mirror, who was giving them some supplies.

"So we know that the Scarlet Hand has Sabrina," Puck started.

"Shouldn't we destroy the Scarlet Hand if we find they're headquarters?" Chris asked, "There are some people at school that knew Sabrina and who would be willing to help." [

Mirror tsked and quickly added some healing potions to the pack.

"It's an idea," Puck decided. Daphne came back at that moment with the phone in her hand.

"Lia said that she wanted to bring some friends with her," Daphne explained, "Is that okay?"

"I guess," Nicole allowed.

Daphne told Lia that it was okay and hung up.

"We're going to need a lot more potions."

_

* * *

Hmm, review please? Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. I'm still not completely satisfied where the story is going though._

_--Total Deja Vu_


	8. NOTE! IMPORTANT!

_Dear Readers and Reviewers: _

_It is my sorrow to say that I have lost interest in my story, Revenge, so I will be posting a poll on my profile for you readers to decide if I should continue or not. The poll will be posted on my profile, so start voting! It'll close in 1 or 2 months._

_-Christineeeee_


	9. Chapter 9 or whatever one we're on

_Author's Scribble:_

_To my Reviewers:_

_Yeah, it would probably be a lot harder. Except the potion that was given to Puck and the rest came from a special person. Mirror. Maybe the other everafters don't have one? After all, Moth had one. Ehh, I'll leave it to the reader's imagination as to why it was so easy to get out of Ferryport Landing. _

_Thanks for your reviews, and sorry it's taking me a long time to update. Writing stories are hard, and getting ideas are even harder. Bare with me please? _

_Disclaimer: Don't own. _

_And yay! Sabrina is in this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Sabrina's POV

I groaned. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was a pair of purple glittery iridescent wings.. Moth!

I lifted my head, trying to get up. My head throbbed with pain.

_The sound of breaking glass.. a horde of small pixies.. _

I tried to use my hands to push me up, but they were tied tightly with rope. I tried with my legs, but no such luck. They were smart enough to tie them too.

The only thing that they didn't cover was my face. I heard footsteps echoing against the stone floor, adding to the huge headache I already had.

There was a small click as someone unlocked the door and pushed it open. Moth floated in and landed lightly on her feet.

I glared at her.

"Where am I?" I croaked out. My voice cracked from lack of use and water. Moth looked at me disdainfully.

"As you _are _my prisoner, I'm supposed to watch you," she sniffed.

"You are in the Underground and-"

"The Underground? What's that?" I interrupted. Moth's nostrils flared in anger.

"You will not interrupt me!" she yelled. Then she was quiet. Whoa, someone has a case of anger management issues. Take some classes won't you?

Kneeling close to my face she whispered, almost to herself, "Now that you are gone Sabrina, Puck and I can finally be together. And we will rule over humans as is our right!"

"What makes you think he'd take _you_ back?" I spat. Moth seemed shocked for a moment, but she quickly turned furious. She gave me a hard slap and I winced. Yeah, back talking was _not _a good idea.

"An old friend of yours will stop by and make sure you are fed," Moth said carelessly as she left, "Prison isn't going to do anything for you."

An old friend? I rested my head against the cool stone floor, and drifted off to sleep.

Someone prodded me with a stick. My eyes snapped open.

"Good, you're awake."

That voice sounded very familiar. Like someone I knew. It wasn't Moth for sure. The voice sounded male and middle-aged. I struggled for a few minutes to get up.

"You!" I shouted when I saw the speaker. The man smiled slightly. He was the kind of guys who looked like a grandpa. The nice and kind ones who would listen to you. But looks can be deceiving.

"We meet again Sabrina," the Wizard of Oz said while sliding a tray of food to me. I narrowed my eyes at the food suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned is it?" I asked. He shook his head. Until I saw the food, I didn't realize how hungry I was. But I still didn't want to touch it.

My stomach growled. The Oz raised his eyebrows at me and I raised my tied hands. I couldn't pick up the fork or the spoon to eat.

He sighed and untied my hands. My legs were still tied up, so there was no chance that I could run. Well, I could quickly untie my feet now, but Oz could still catch me. No matter how old he was.

I picked up the spoon and drank the soup. It was lukewarm, and slightly bland.

There was a hunk of bread that tasted stale. The only good part of the meal was the cheese. As soon as I finished eating, Oz tied my hands again. He took the tray and left the dungeon. At least, that's what the room looked like, except there were walls instead of bars.

I rested my head on the wall, thinking about Puck and Daphne. What were they doing right now?

I hoped that they were trying to save me.

* * *

_Hmm, review please? Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. It's so hard to write with school work and not enough inspiration. If any of you guys have ideas, feel free to PM me! It would be greatly appreciated._

_-Christineeeee_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry for making you think that this is a real chapter, but I'm stuck. I need some help making some Everafters up. PM me your Everafters, and I'll try to add them in. It would really help. Plus I'd get the next chapter up faster. Thanks!

-Christineeeee


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Scribble:_

_To my Reviewers:_

_Hmm. When I first started this story, I didn't put much thought on how old Little Red Riding Hood would be. Maybe she just has a really high IQ and went up all those grades? For now, let's just pretend that in the books, she isn't that small. Also, lots of new characters in the later chapters. I think I'll make Lia a really good friend of Daphne's too. _

_Many thanks to: **dog9girl,**_and_** an anonymous reviewer by the name of **_brebre ()_  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own. _

_

* * *

_

Nicole's POV

When Lia arrived with "some" friends, we had to beg Mirror for more potions.

"Come on," I whined.

"I don't have an unlimited supply you know," Mirror said stubbornly. Daphne heard me begging and came to help.

She made her special puppy dog face. She pouted a little and widened her eyes. It looked like she was going to cry any second now.

Mirror sighed and let Daphne dash in to grab more vials of the potion. As she ran, she shouted, "Thanks Mirror! I love you!"

I caught Mirror rolling his eyes, but I knew he was secretly pleased.

There were so many of us. First there was Lia and her wolves, Jaz and her magic carpet, Chip Potts, Hansel and his sister Gretel, and the youngest princess of the Twelve Dancing Princesses named Lorelei.

They all grabbed a vial from the tray Daphne held.

"Don't drink it until we reach the barrier," Puck warned, "The effects of the potion wear off in an hour."

Lorelei raised her hand as if she was in school, and asked, "How do we know when we're at the barrier? Most of us have never left Ferryport Landing."

Many murmured in agreement with her.

"Daphne and Nicole will let us know when we've reached the barrier. Any more questions?" Puck said. I admired Puck for taking charge. Some would've just broken down, but not Puck. He was a natural born leader, no wonder his father was so mad when he said he didn't want to marry Moth and be King. Mustardseed wasn't bad, but he wasn't a natural. It wasn't born into him as it was with Puck. With time, Mustardseed could grow into his role as King, but to acquire the leadership skills, it was going to take a lot of work.

Everyone got ready to go.

"Hey Puck," I heard Daphne whisper, "How are we going to get there?" Puck's eyes widened. I could tell that he hadn't thought of that.

"Now that you mention it.."

"I have an idea," I told Puck, "Why don't we just _drive_?"

Daphne looked at me like I was crazy. Hey, if Granny Relda could drive, so could I.

"Do you even _know _how to drive Nikki?" Daphne asked suspiciously. Uhh, no. But I just smiled and said,

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" everyone screamed. I continued laughing.

"Watch out for that truck!" Daphne cried. I swerved, just barely missing it. Then I pressed the brake, coming to a wrenching halt.

"We are _never _letting her drive again," Lorelei muttered. (A/N: Remember, Lorelei is the youngest of the Twelve Dancing Princesses)

"Well, we're here everybody!" Puck said, taking charge, "Everyone have their potions?"

There were a few chirps of "yes" and some nodding.

"Cheers," Lia said, and everyone unstopped the potion, and drank it. As soon as the potion hit my throat, my eyes started watering. The potion tasted disgusting! And it burned too.

"All right people, let's move."

Puck was the acknowledged leader. We were the ones who believed in him and were willing to help. But as soon as he said that, I realized how much he wanted Sabrina back. He would do anything to get her back.

Anything.

* * *

**Alright people, the long awaited chapter! But just so you know, I don't really plan on updating until the new Sisters Grimm book comes out. Not out of laziness, but because I can't decide who I want to be the Master of the Scarlet Hand. I have a few ideas for his minions, but none for the Master himself. He has to be perfect and fit the role. That's why, I plan to use the same Everafter as Michael Buckley uses. So until the book comes out, I won't be updating. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **

**Wow, I really didn't know the book came out. I'm so out of it. For a while, my main obsession was Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson and Airhead by Meg Cabot. When I checked Michael Buckley's website today, it said it would come out May 1st. I automatically assumed that he meant May 1st of 2010. As soon as I can get the book, I'll continue updating. Thank you to those who told me that it was already out. But I may not be able to update b/c my local library might not have it. Let's keep our fingers crossed! **

**-Christineeeee  
**


End file.
